Scent of a Woman
by LC Rose
Summary: Just when Kagome thought falling off a cliff was her biggest problem... s/k *One Shot* COMPLETE!


a/n: I originally wrote this as a one-shot idea for a Dokuga_LJ prompt, but then decided I just couldn't stand to go without posting it for a month as I liked it too much. So enjoy!

**Scent of a Woman**

Her life sucked.

There were, surprisingly, no other thoughts in her mind as she plummeted off the cliff side to her certain doom. And why was it certain? Because Inuyasha was currently being pinned by a giant oni that had attacked them out of the blue and Kirara and the others had flown ahead scouting and would, more than likely, not make a surprise showing in time to save her.

And so Kagome did the only thing left to her to do and after realizing how much life sucked.

She screamed loud and long.

*SW*

_What in the hell is that annoying sound?_

Sesshoumaru raised his head, looking around where he _had _been sleeping quite comfortably. It wasn't often he allowed himself the pleasure of resting in his true form and now something had to disturb it!

Rising up onto his four paws, he stretched his legs, mentally groaning to himself as muscles bunched and uncoiled. He shook his massive body as he slowly woke from deep dreams. Giving the air a tentative sniff, Sesshoumaru quickly deduced that his little brother was somewhere in the vicinity and was probably the source of the annoyance. Oh well. He was feeling a little…frisky…as it were anyway and attractive females were so hard to find these days.

Giving one last fearsome yawn, Sesshoumaru was prepared to return to his human form and go on the hunt for something of the female persuasion when suddenly he was attacked!

Gagging, he backed around trying to gage from where this foreign object currently lodged in his throat had come from and _what _exactly it was. One giant heave later and he had his half his answers as he spat his little brother's miko out onto the ground.

Oh the aggravation this one caused him…

*SW*

Her death had been stalled apparently. Though as Kagome stared up into the angry red eyes of a youkai beast she knew too well, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't have rather gone splat on the earth instead. Semi-thankful that Sesshoumaru had been here, though, and also semi-thankful he hadn't just swallowed her as if she were a fly, Kagome supposed there were worst ways to go. At least Sesshoumaru would be quick…maybe.

Trying to hide her disgust as she was covered in his doggy drool (and quite appreciative it wasn't in caustic mode and her skin wasn't melting off too), Kagome rose up onto her feet. She wouldn't die sitting on her ass—that was for sure.

Deciding that maybe diplomacy would aid her, as the growls of outrage coming from Sesshoumaru were quite terrifying, Kagome righted her appearance, squeezing out drool from her school uniform and emptying the mess from her shoes, as well. Pushing her slobbery hair back away from her face, she turned to look at the daiyoukai and bowed low. "I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama, for my invasion of your personal space," she said in her most sincere tone, "And I thank you, though I know your aid was unintentional and I pressed sorely upon your dignity. Please allow me to make it up to you somehow, Sesshoumaru-sama."

*SW*

Sesshoumaru huffed to himself as he watched the miko stand and wring out her clothing, exposing excessive amount of her decidedly female body to his eyes as she did (which only reminded him of his current heated bodily state). Then she turned to him and bowed low, seeming to ignore the growling coming from his previously abused throat. When she began speaking, though, he couldn't help but calm down; her respectful and mellow tone bringing him out of his growing rage. "Please allow me to make it up to you somehow, Sesshoumaru-sama," she ended on a pleading note.

_As if…_Sesshoumaru thought before reverting to the form easier to deal with the miko in.

She flinched as his youki washed over her and her eyes widened once he stood before her again in his human-like body. Her eyes automatically sought the location of his claws and his swords and she shivered delightfully.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, ready to repay the miko in kind for the irritation she caused him. It wasn't that he really _wanted _to plunge his fist into her mouth, but life was an eye for an eye battle and she'd very rudely brought this on herself.

He made to scent the air, wanting the tang of her delicious fear to drown out the taste of her human body which still sat decisively on his tongue. Taking a deep breath, he took another step forward and then…stopped.

Her scent was not there.

Sesshoumaru took another whiff. No. Only his own scent prevailed, the thick layer of his drool covering her body masking all else. Immediately, in the face of her feminine body and his own scent combined with his current satisfaction needs, Sesshoumaru felt himself harden.

_It __is_ _best to make use of all available resources when one is pressed, _Sesshoumaru reminded himself as his eyes assessed the female before him in a new light.

*SW*

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as the daiyoukai began to stride angrily towards her, his hand flexing in ready for attack. Then he surprised her by coming to a sudden stop, his eyes widening and an assessing look coming to his face. Then those eyes turned contemplative as they raked down her form once more and Kagome felt a new fear come over her.

What in the hell had she gotten herself into now?

*SW*

Hn.

The miko, while a bother, was female.

He was male.

The miko, while a bother, smelled almost exactly like him at the moment.

He, the male, had _needs _that _needed_ to be addressed but he was also hard pressed at finding any female whose scent aroused him.

The miko, while a bother, currently aroused him greatly…

Hn.

"You will service me."

*SW*

Had she gotten drool in her ears? That had to be it because she couldn't have possibly heard what she'd thought she'd heard come out of the daiyoukai's mouth. Kagome fumbled around, trying to scrape away the thick layer of slobber that still covered her ears to try and clear them. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"You will service this one…immediately," the daiyoukai replied, his tone suggesting he did not like having to repeat himself.

_Does he expect me to get down on all fours now or something?_ Eww. She wasn't that kind of girl. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome stuttered as she proceeded to scrap another thick layer of ooze off of her arm. His slobber itched, damn it. "I don't think I'm the right kind of girl for you."

When she moved to take off more of his drool, Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and stopped her. "Cease unmarking yourself, girl."

All of the sudden it clicked. The arrogant dog demon wasn't turned on by _her. _No! He was turned on by his own scent (which she happened to be covered in) and the fact that she was female was just a bonus! _Of all the ridiculous things, _Kagome mentally ranted as she looked for a way out of this mess. Already Sesshoumaru was removing his swords and slipping off his armor. She didn't have long to figure something out…

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Kagome tried to pay attention to her surroundings and not just the disrobing deadly daiyoukai in front of her. Then she heard what she prayed to the Kamis would be her salvation!

Water. They were near water…

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome began, crossing her fingers behind her back and hating the halting sound of her own voice, "You like me coated in your slobber apparently—"

"Scent," he corrected, showing his distaste for her word choice.

"Scent," Kagome corrected herself. "You like me coated in your scent, but I'm afraid there's not enough of it underneath my clothing."

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed as he contemplated her and Kagome almost feared her ploy wasn't going to work. Then Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. "This one finds you correct, miko. Disrobe and I shall cover you…thoroughly."

His youki suddenly spiked again and he was engulfed by it as he once more transformed into his original form. Kagome _almost _forgot about her plan and squeaked when a large dog paw nearly crushed her. Then she made a mad dash towards the deep pool of water that was nearby, squeaking again when she heard his harsh growl of disapproval.

Reaching the water's edge, Kagome made a perfect dive into the water and was immediately cleansed of Sesshoumaru's drool. She swam underneath until she was sure it was entirely gone from her person and then surfaced, gasping for air and turning to look back at the shore where Sesshoumaru now stood.

*SW*

_What a tricky bitch…_

Sesshoumaru scowled at the bobbing miko in the middle of the pool and sniffed the air, his lips down turning even more as her human scent once more invaded his nostrils. He contemplated going in after her for retribution once more—he _could _swim—but then changed his mind.

She had proven herself a semi-worthy opponent, after all, and he had suddenly developed a taste for...slobber-covered…miko. "Another time, perhaps," he said in parting.

_Finished._


End file.
